World of Light: Light and Dark Connections
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: When caught by Galeem, many Smashers were imprisoned and became possessed puppets. However, there were few that escaped the void thanks to the help of something that is considered hostile. [World of Light AU, Side Story]
1. Lucas and Toadette, Partners in Light

**Author's Note: This fanfic is based on my part of my friend's AU (The9Lord, on Deviantart), an AU based on World of Light. If you want to check out the info for my part of the World of Light AU, check it out on my Deviantart gallery, RoseJigglypuff76.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, all rights are owned by Nintendo**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lucas and Toadette, Partners in Light**

[[No.37's POV]]

**VETERAN: No.37 - ルーカス****/Lucas**

**MOTHER 3**

**Psychic Prince from Nowhere**

**Cute on the Outside**

"Ugh... What happened nya...?"

My head feels fuzzy...

Everything happened very quickly!

What had caused this?

Oh yeah! I remember!

Everyone of us were shot by a celestial beam by our new enemy, Galeem!

And, before I was shot, Luigi risked his life to come save me!

But, puff... It failed...

Where am I now, I wonder nya~?

I started to feel my surroundings...

It felt cold, painful, and empty...

I can also feel bits of light glowing around me...

"I don't feel so good...", I muttered under my breath.

When I looked at what was glowing, it was something that was wrapped around my skin!

I was chained up in strong light-blue chains, standing on a pedestal.

Any chained parts touched my bare skin, making me feel the cold and painful feel on me, and I can't do anything about it...!

I started to panic deep down in my heart, but I know no one can hear me.

"Hello nya...?", I whispered.

No response.

I sighed, knowing that calling out again won't do anything.

For the next plan, I turned my head, which isn't chain up (but is chocking the rest of my body), and started to look at my surroundings.

Beside me, was Ness, and on the others side was Red!

They were both unconscious but also in the same condition as me, and I fear that they won't be able to hear me, unfortunately.

There were many balls of light floating around, the sparks of the other people flickering through the prison-like void.

Many other Smashers were being poured with some strange liquid that is cloning them, making the balls of light possess the clone, now desperate to cling on to life.

I was putting up a struggle to get free of the chains, but all I heard was nothing despite my efforts.

There was something that felt strange, just by looking at all of the unconscious but still chained up Smashers.

How come nothing else is happening to me?

Is it because I'm conscious?

I closed my eyes for a few minutes, but I felt nothing again.

I looked up to see nothing but darkness surrounding me, unlike the others whom have lights shined above them.

"Hey!"

My head perked up!

Someone's awake!

"Hey, listen!"

I quickly looked around, but I couldn't see someone.

But what I saw instead, was someone, who's a spirit.

It was a friend of mine, Toadette Kinoko. I talk to her sometimes, and even have the same interests, kinda like a sister.

Unknowingly, she was a spirit, and she floated towards me.

"Lu-chan?", she said.

"Toadette-chan!", I replied, trying to sound "okay".

"Where are we?"

I shrug with splits of inflicted pain coming from the chains. I flinched at the pain.

"Lu-chan! You're hurting yourself!"

I shook my head, "I'm fine Toadette-chan nya~ Just got trapped by Galeem..."

This made my mushroom friend raise an eyebrow. "Ga-leem?"

I nodded.

"Hmm..." Toadette floated around, but saw nothing like I did. "Maybe he's the reason why I became a spirit, and why you became a, uh, toy."

I meowed *nya~* from the idea of being a toy, but stopped because this is not the way I want to be one.

"You know Toadette", I complimented, "I feel much better when you're around me. Seeing all the others in an unconscious and chained up state, I couldn't help but feel thankful that you're still here, and conscious."

Toadette giggled at the compliment, "Arigato!"

For a few minutes we've talked about our plans before Galeem's attack had started.

For me, I was planning to play with the other children, such as Ness, Toon Link, my brother Claus, and everyone else.

Meanwhile for Toadette, she was planning to help out Peach when hosting an upcoming celebration for the newcomers and returning members.

Most of it was fun, being entertained by each other's interests and stuff.

"Lu-chan?", Toadette asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah!", I replied with a cute smile, "What is it nya?"

"If someone finds us here, let's promise each other that we'll protect and help one another!"

I paused for a moment.

Toadette and I tried to keep everything normal, that is until she brought up the fact that we're still trapped in a room of darkness.

But, knowing Toadette, I smiled, agreeing authority-like from her idea. "As long as we're keeping each other safe, then I'm fine with that!"

Suddenly, there was bits of shaking under on my pedastal.

My eyes widened in fear, as Toadette tried to free me, but she wasn't able to, as she was now a spirit.

Finally, before I could react, the pedastal and chains fell off me, letting me fall down hitting the floor, feet first, very hard.

"Oww nya...!", I muttered, rubbing my sore legs.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" Toadette quickly flew down to where I fell.

She surprisingly held my hand, which is weird cause she's a spirit.

When she touched my hand, a light-blue broken chain was magically put onto my right wrist, with it feeling like a soft wristband rather then a cold chain.

"How...", I questioned, "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure.", Toadette replied. "But...", she hugged me sweetly, "As long as we're both safe, then we'll be okay!"

I smiled cutely at her, and hugged back gently.

That's when we were teleported out of the flickerless void.

[[[Time Skip]]]

I felt myself in something very fluffy, it felt like a bed.

There was no pain when I woke up, and I was no longer in the void anymore.

Instead, I was in a room that is part of the Heion Town's Inn, the most peaceful place in the Smash World.

I took a peek on my right wrist, the chain was still there.

"So, it wasn't a dream...", I muttered.

"Lu-chan!"

I heard Toadette's voice.

"Toadette-chan!"

She was still a spirit, but I could see her normal color before Galeem's attack happened, except it was covered with light-blue indicating that she's a spirit.

I got out of the soft bed, and looked outside with Toadette.

"There seems to be lots of puppets outside!", she said.

"Why do I get a bad feeling that they're going to be hostile?", I asked myself out loud.

"It'll be okay Lu-chan!"

I nodded with a cute smile. "We'll bring justice to the spirits!", I proceeded to say, "And we'll do this together!"

Toadette giggled again, "That's what I like to hear coming out from a cutie like you!"

"Nya~!", I meowed cutely.

She giggled again, "Even in tough situations, no one can defeat your cuteness!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Spiritual Town

**Author's Note: There are going to be number labels, based on the Smasher's number from the actual game, indicating the fighter's appearance in all of Smash Bros.**

**Here's the numbers:**

**No'37: Lucas**

**No'20: Falco**

**No'9: Luigi**

**No'68: Isabelle**

**xxx**

**Along with this, I'm giving some info on Toadette as a Primary Spirit**

**Character: Toadette**

**Type: Defense**

**Rank: Ace Spirit**

**Power: Heals 5% of your health every 5 seconds.**

**xxx**

**Okay! That's all I'm going to say!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2: Spirtual Town**

[[[No.37's POV]]]

Toadette and I left the Heion Town Inn, slowly opening the door.

I became slightly shocked to see a lot of replicas of Smashers and friends I know back before everything happened.

"This place looks horrible...", I muttered.

Toadette sighed, "I know Lucas... I never knew it would happen."

She briefly stood there, silently.

"But I might know something!"

My head perked up. "What is it?"

Toadette floated slightly above me, and before I know it, she flew. "Follow me Lu-chan!"

I quickly followed her across the invaded town.

The puppets were growing very suspcious about my moves, but I had to ignore it.

Then, a puppet approached me from behind.

I quietly yelped once touched, followed by instantly turning around ready to shoot out bits of my PSI.

What stood there was a puppet Fox, and he looked at me with an aggressive look on his face.

"Eep!", Toadette yelped out in slight shock, "Looks like someone wants to join in!"

Toadette immediately swirled around the puppet, and something flashed from my eyes.

The actual body of the spirit was showing, covering himself up in protection, as if he was shivering in a cold empty room!

Shortly after, Toadette flew back to my side saying, "Lu-chan! Based on this, all I can tell is that this spirit is a friend of Dillion!"

My eyes slightly widened, "You mean, a friend of that armadillo?"

My spirit friend nodded, and shortly after, I felt a small heart-warming heat coming from my wrist.

I looked at the broken chain around said wrist, it was glowing a heart-felting blue and orange, followed by a voice saying something...

_Let your mind calm down, then clasp your hands around in a praying style, then close your eyes and embrace the puppets true form~!_

That voice!

It was coming from my chain!

The voice sounded fimiliar, but I wasn't certain if it was the real person...

"Lu-chan, are you okay?", Toadette asked.

I looked at Toadette with a heart-warming smile, "I'm fine, just caught something warm deep in my heart!"

After saying that, my spirit friend understood what I meant, and floated a few steps back before allowing me to use my new technique.

I slowly calmed myself down, clasping my hands together as if I was praying.

My eyes started to close, as I felt heat surrounding me.

I saw the true form of the spirit deep inside the puppet.

He was unconscious, and floating limp as if he was dead.

All of his memories were floating around in small bubbles.

Finally, a voice spoke to me about him.

_This spirit likes to jump, and takes less damage in the air. He starts of with a Rocket Belt..._

_Spirit Type: Support Grab_

_Defeat the spirit to set them free!_

My eyes quickly flashed open!

I saw Toadette hovering over me.

"Lu-chan?"

I quickly stood back up. "This spirit is suffering in there! He needs our help nya!"

Toadette's eyes widened, as she nodded in agreement.

We both looked at the puppet, who was temporarily stunned.

"What was in there Lu-chan?"

I looked at Toadette with a cute confident look, "We have to fight the puppet in order to bring him back nya!"

"Wahh?!"

* * *

The puppet heard what I just said, and started to growl.

He quickly charged at me, but with past knowledge from Smash Battles, I quickly dodge rolled away.

I called out my first PSI move, "PK Paralysis!"

The puppet became temporarily paralyzed, and was slowed down.

He attempted to fly away, but was failing due to the paralysis and slowness.

"Don't let him get away Lucas!", Toadette shouted, as she tried to distract the puppet from fleeing.

I nodded, and ran after him.

"PK Thunder!"

I casted thunder PSI, creating thunder clouds above the puppet, shocking him in the process.

Attempting to fight back but still keeping himself airborne, I continue to cast PK Thunder.

Finally, when he came close, "PK Fire!", I shot him with my fire PSI, defeating him.

The puppet slowly turned into ashes, freeing the true spirit in the process.

"Thank you...", the spirit said. "Thank you for saving me...!

"You're welcome Russ-kun!", I replied back. "We're happy to help nya~!"

Russ smiled a little, as I set him free.

* * *

Toadette looked at me with a cheerful look on her face, "You did very good Lu-chan!"

I hugged her dearly! "No problem Toaddy!"

Our victory was short lived, as more puppet fighters have approached us!

All of them were agressive looking, but deep down inside, they were filled with fear...

"Oh puff!", Toadette shouted, "Looks like more wants to join the party!"

I curled up my fist, and my cute face became more like an angry kitten face.

I did the same process before starting the battle, calming myself and closing my eyes, as I clasped my hands together and into the deepend of the spirits prison.

There were many spirits who were unconscious and were limping lifelessly, along with many bubbles showing what they like to do.

When I saw all of these, I know what Toadette and I have to do...!

* * *

"Toadette-chan...!"

"Yeah?"

I immediantly opened my eyes, "It's time to fight nya!"

Toadette smiled confidently, "Let's go!"

With that, all of the spirts came charging towards us, surrounding me in the process.

This didn't stop neither of us!

I charged up a strong PK Love, and attacked Min Min and Gengar!

They were immediantly blown up by that, before being set free from their puppet bodies.

Shortly after, Ashley gave me a full blown wind to the face, giving me 20% damage.

"Lu-chan!", Toadette shouted.

She quickly flew to my side as I weakly got up.

"Let me help you!"

Toadette swirled around me slowly, but became faster as I felt much better, as if I was in a healing field.

Ashnard attempted to attack me while Toadette was helping me heal, instead he got hit and was freed from his puppet body.

"Nice work Toadette!", I complimented cutely.

She giggled, "No problem Lukey!"

I continue to charge up my PSI attacks, bringing out strong psychic abilites!

This hit Cooper and Booker in the process, freeing them from their puppet bodies.

This only leaves me and Toadette againest Ashley.

"You won't cast a hex on me Ashley-chan!", I shouted with cute confidence.

She emtionlessly shrug it off, as she charges up her magic.

I quickly dodge her attacks as fast as possible, and with Toadette's help I was able to avoid Ashley's attack perfectly!

Finally, I charged up my stick, and hit the young witch in the face, before her puppet body turned into ashes and freed the real Ashley.

* * *

~~~Time Skip~~~

Everything was back to normal in Heion Town.

Well almost, as everyone I just fought were still spirits, but they were now tamed and tried to continue their normal lives in Heion Town.

It was late at night, and I was at the town's cafe, having a strawberry milkshake (surprisingly, the milkshake is still a real shake, and can be drank by non-spirits).

"We did good Toadette nya!", I said with my usual cute voice.

Toadette, who's having a cherry cake, smiled at the thought, "That's great to hear!"

We paid, and went back to the Heion Town Inn room where I woke up this morning in, changing into my nightwear, and laying down in bed.

I calmly sighed, and looked up.

"I wonder if there's still more spirits outside of Heion Town."

Shortly after, and tucked myself in, and went to sleep.

[[[Normal POV]]]

Lucas peacefully went to sleep, now having a loving dream of being with his friends again.

Meanwhile outside, Toadette was floating around the Smash World, looking down at what has become of all of the world's folk.

She sighed sadly...

"This may take a while then I expected.", she muttered to herself. "I sure hope Lu-chan and I will be able to save everyone..."

Just when she was about to fly back to Heion Town, she saw something...

Something blue, and feathery...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunion**

[[No.37's POV]]

The morning sun started to rise, waking me up from a peaceful and heart-warming slumber.

"Lu-chan!"

I rubbed my eyes open, as I saw Toadette beside me in the bed, happily waking me up.

"Morning nya~!", I meowed.

Toadette pulled me out of bed, "You ready for another day?"

I meowed cutely and nodded.

_~~~Time Skip~~~_

Toadette lead me to the icicle mountains nearby Heion Town.

Thankfully, using my fire PSI, I used it as a torch to keep me warm.

Strangly, none of the spirits were paying attention to us, as I continue to follow Toadette.

"I was wandering around this nearby place last night", Toadette answered, "in hopes that we can find any other spirits to set free!"

"Hmm..." I smiled cutely and nodded, "I see! Good thinking nya~!"

Toadette started to show an excited grin on her face once she said, "We're almost there!"

She quickly flew off, almost leaving me behind.

"Hey, wait up!" I giggled as I ran after her.

Toadette was happy almost all the way through, but her face dropped down to a surprised and nervous look once she saw something.

Something that she didn't expect to see.

I manage to caught up with her, and to my surprise, I saw my friends, Popo and Nana, imprisoned as trophies.

**VETERAN: NO.15 - アイスクライミング/Ice Climbers**

**Ice Climber**

**Mountain Climbing Twins**

**Fruit Ninjas**

"Nana-chan! Popo-kun!", I shouted, quickly running towards them.

Toadette, for some reason, stood there, and started to...meditate?

Before I could reach the twins' pedastal, I heard a voice coming from nowhere (no, not my home land)!

**_NO.15, READY FOR BATTLE_**

The chains that were trapping Popo and Nana, slowly unlock by itself, followed by the pedastal fading away.

Both Ice Climbers fell onto the snowy floor, before rising up from the ground with glowing red eyes.

"Lucas-kun!", Popo shouted "happily".

"You're still planning to play with us right Lucas?", added Nana.

I froze for a brief moment, before slowly taking a step back.

"Are you two okay nya~?", I asked, "You two don't feel so good...!

I got caught in a dead end, all I can just witness is Popo and Nana's evil looking smirk.

"Come play with us Lucas!", they said in union, "Forever, and ever!"

My legs were shivering, not just by the cold, but by the fear.

Toadette flew by my side saying, "I was using my new spirit telepathy to check out what type they are!"

I shiverly looked at her, "What does that mean?"

"Based on this, it's like a type advantage thing."

My eyes widened.

Type Advantages?!

Puff! If Red was here right now, he would have given me more tips about these sorts of things!

"I know what you're thinking Lu-chan, but it's mostly based on what type of fighter you are!"

I looked at Toadette with a cute confused look. "Nya?"

"Well, there are 4 different types of fighting strengths. Being: Attack, Defense, Grab, and Neutral. All of them, excluding neutral have weak points with each other."

"Oh nya!", I exclaimed.

"Based on me hugging you, I felt the your sweet heart-warming and smart touch, making you a likely Defense Fighter!"

I nodded in agreement. I've always thought myself as a PSI user that mostly learns defensive moves.

"Defense Fighters are usually the ones whom strategies when to use certain attacks, and has a strong defense, sheild, and health!"

"Nya~!", I meowed cutely. "What do Popo and Nana have?"

Silence, entered the room.

"Um..." Toadette rubbed her head and showed an akward smile, "They're a Grab Fighter... Defense is weak againest grab..."

My eyes went puff.

I've seen how both Ice Climbers were like in a match, and they would either wobble or chain grab.

Well I'm puffed!

"But don't give up Lu-chan!", Toadette encourgaed. "I know you can do it!"

I smiled with confident cuteness. "You're right!"

I turned to the Ice Climbers.

"Yes! It's time to play! A battle match!"

**{READY? GO!}**

Popo giggled, "We knew you would play with us!"

Both Ice Climbers came charging up on me!

I charged up my PSI Sheild, but they two broke through it!

I had no choice but to roll dodge.

"PK Fire!", I casted my fire PSI, shooting right at them.

The attack knocked back Nana, but didn't get a hit on Popo.

Popo hammered over a freezie, making me trip when hit.

"Nya!"

Nana quickly grabbed me, "Aww Lucas~ Are you bored already?

The female Ice Climber pinned me down tight.

"Leave him alone!"

Toadette quickly flew to Nana, and attempted to hit her with a turnip.

Nana just shrugged it off, and flick her aside like she was nothing.

"Toadette!", I shouted in fear.

Toadette became nearly unconscious and weak to respond.

I desperatly tried to struggle out of Nana's grip, but now I became surrounded by both Ice Climbers.

"Looks like you loose this game of tag, Lucas~!", Popo said with a sadistic smirk.

"No!", I still attempted to struggle away, but Nana's grip was very strong.

Popo charged up his ice beam in order to freeze me.

Tears of fear started to fall down my cheeks, as I slowly closed my eyes and started to accept my fate.

Until...

I felt someone hit Nana off me, making me fall down on my back.

This gave me the opportunity to flee, before Popo froze me.

While running to Toadette's side, she looked up in shock with a smile on her face.

She wasn't just looking at me, I turned around to see who else was she looking at.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

It can't be! Is that...?

**VETERAN: No.20 - ファルコ/Falco**

**Star Fox**

**Second-in-Command Pilot**

**Loyal and Trustworthy Birb**

I hugged him tightly, "Falco-senpai!"

Falco hugged me back comfortably.

He let go of me shortly after, "We'll hug it out again later! Right now we gotta defeat these lowly imposters!"

"Nya~!"

Toadette came to my side, and smiled. "Based on Falco, he's an Attack Fighter. The ones who always has strong attack on the battlefield, and uses it to defend others!"

I nodded at both of their responses, as Falco helped me up shortly after.

"Ita!", Nana shouted, "Time to play the hard way!"

Popo charge tackle me, but I quickly air dodge out of the way.

"PK Fire!" I commanded my fire PSI, shooting him in the chest, heating him up for a brief second.

"Nii-san!", Nana shouted in fear.

Falco charged up his Fire Bird alchemy, before firing himself at Nana.

"Nii-san, help me!"

Popo heard Nana's scream, "Nee-chan!", and quickly ran to her, well at least, he tried to.

I stopped him however, as I hit him with my baseball bat-like stick, and home-run him onto a piece of mountain, knocking him out in the process.

Nana gasped in shock, "Nii-san!"

She looked at us, and became extremely angry!

"Oh it's on now!"

Falco, without hesitation, pinned Nana to the side of the mountain. "Oh yeah? I don't think so!"

He took out a dagger, to my surprise, and stabbed Nana in the back of the head, knocking her out.

**{VICTORY!}**

I collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily from the battle with the Ice Climbers.

Falco hugged me tight, "I finally found you...!"

Toadette joined the hug too!

All three of us looked at the Ice Climbers, who were now slowly waking up.

"What happened...?", Popo asked.

"I felt like something stabbed me...!", Nana added.

Falco and I went to the Ice Climbers, asking them if they were okay.

They both nodded, but became shocked when we told them that they were possessed puppets earlier.

"Ita?!", they both said.

"It's okay you guys nya!", I comforted to both of them. "Just make sure you two look out for each other, and try to save the rest of the Smashers!"

The Ice Climbers looked at each other, and nodded. "We'll definitely will!"

With that, the twins ran down the mountains together, in search for other Smashers.

~~~Time Skip~~~

[[Nomal POV]]

Lucas, Toadette, and Falco went down to the mountain, and back to Heion Town.

Falco smiled at Lucas, petting the blonde's head sweetly. "Why can't kids be as brave but still cute like you?"

"Nya~!"

Toadette looked at Falco's right wrist.

When she did, she smiled at the fact that there is a light-blue broken chain around said wrist, indicting that he also came out of the void.

"You got that chain too?", she said with a smile.

Falco nodded, "Yes, I did! I would still be in the void if it wasn't for my spirit partner!"

Lucas meowed cutely! "You have a spirit partner too?"

"Yep!"

The avian tossed up his dagger, and it turned into a spirit.

"If it weren't for Flint, then I would've still been stuck in there!"

Toadette raised an eyebrow, "Flint eh? Well, there's a match you don't see everyday!"

Lucas' eyes went cutely blank, making the mushroom girl look at him with concern.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?"

That's when the blonde blurted out, "My dad's your spirit partner?!", to Toadette shock and Falco's embarrassment.


	4. Into the Woods

**Before I start the next chapter, I've wanted to add something about Falco's spirit partner, Flint.**

**Since he doesn't have any special effects when you equip his spirit in the actual game, here's a bit of it I've made up.**

**Character: Flint**

**Type: Primary Attack**

**Rank: Advance**

**Power: Increases the user's Smash Attacks by 10%, equips them with a Killing Edge.**

**I've wanted to say that only Smashers that have the broken chain on their wrist can touch and feel spirits.**

**Plus, I've also want to say that I've changed some parts of this chapter comparing it to one of my original scripts.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 4! c:**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4: Into the Woods**

[[No.20's POV]]

I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Lucas had a cute shock look on his face.

"Whoa Falco-kun!", mushroom-head Toadette exclaimed with a smirk, "Didn't expect your spirit partner to be your son-like-figure's actual father!"

"Yeah...!", I replied back, "It's fine though, we had our differences."

Flint tried to just shrug it off, but I can tell through his awkward smile that he's just as embarrassed as I am.

Meanwhile Lucas meowed cutely, "Nya~!" Shortly after, he looked at me with a more cute look, "Falco-senpai, how did you and dad find us?"

I held up my right wrist, which wielded a light-blue broken chain.

"Hold up your wrist Lu-chan!"

Lucas followed, holding up his wrist with the same broken chain that's also around his wrist.

It illuminated bits of light, making a heart-warming glow and feel to it.

"My broken chain started to glow a more heart-warming light as I got closer to you.", I said calmly. "I was able to track you down with our love for you!"

Lucas showed a loving smile.

Flint flew over to his precious son, hugging him soothingly. "We'll make sure to keep you safe, son...!"

"Nya...!"

_~~~Time Skip~~~_

All four of us slid down the icy mountain, and back to the nearby town.

Lucas told me it was called Heion Town, which is now filled with tamed spirits.

"Wow Lu-chan!", I said, "You and Toadette must have been busy the whole day yesterday!"

Lucas meowed adorably.

"You know Falco", Toadette said, floating/resting on her back, "How were you and Flint back in the void."

I paused for a brief minute, before responding back, "It was pretty bad...!"

"Really?" Toadette looked like she'd doubt what I'd just said, "How bad?"

"Really bad..."

"How?"

Flint just covered Toadette's mouth in slight annoyance, "Can you just stop asking!"

Toadette just rolled her eyes, "Sorry..."

We went to the cafe, to talk about some stuff, being a plan about how to free the other spirits and Smashers.

"Okay then, here's an idea!", I said to the team, "Lu-chan and I will go find some spirits in Venom Woods."

Lucas and Toadette nodded.

"Meanwhile, Flint has the idea of him and Toadette searching the map for any survivors and other captured Smashers."

Lucas hugged me cutely, "Good idea nya~!"

I petted his soft hair, and turned to Flint. "Just make sure that Toadette stays out of trouble!"

Flint smiled and nodded, "Just look after Lucas, okay Falco?"

"Alright!"

_~~~Time Skip~~~_

[[No.37's POV]]

Falco and I ventured deep into Venom Woods, in hopes of finding some spirits, and, if we're lucky, find some other smashers.

I turned to Falco, whom has a slight sad look on his face.

He sighed deeply and turned to face me, "To be honest Lu-chan, I didn't actually trust the chain enough to think that I'd actually find you..."

I looked down briefly, agreeing to his thought. "I didn't expect to find anyone actually...! After everyone had met their demise by Galeem and all..."

Falco was now showing a more sad look on his face, "Lu-chan..."

"Gomen'nasai...", I began to rub my hands, "I know I should've been thinking about the positives, but-"

I was interrupted when Falco hugged me quite dearly, he had a meek smile on, before sighing once more.

"You're just too pure to be thinking these things...", he said, petting my golden locks, "What matters right now is that we're both alive and together..."

"Nya~!" I meowed cutely.

Falco chuckled.

[[No.20's POV]]

Lucas and I contine to venture deep into the forest.

I looked around the place, it felt strange...

The place seems clear of spirits, in fact, there was not a single spirit in here.

Nothing but the sound of silence came into Vemon Woods...

Then, I stopped...

"Lu-chan..."

Lucas looked at me with cute concern eyes.

"What is it?"

"Let me investigate this, you should head back to Heion Town..."

Lucas slowly nodded.

Despite the bad sounding idea, he trusts me.

"Okay the Falco-senpai!", Lucas said with a small smile on his face. "Hopefully dad and Toadette are waiting for us there, I'll tell them that you're still looking for puppets spirits in Venom Woods."

I smiled a little, "Understood!"

[[No.37's POV]]

Falco dismissed me with deep concern in his eyes.

I know that he deeply cares about me like his own child, and because of what Galeem has done to our world, Falco is acting more and more concern and sad.

It kinda reminds me of myself back in the Brawl beginnings...

Heion Town was a couple of minutes away from where I am, I turned back and nodded quietly, knowing that Falco will be okay.

Then, I felt a slight warm touch on my shoulder.

I turned around.

It was a princess that looks around Peach's age, she wore an orange dress and has short brunette hair.

**NEWCOMER: NO.13e - デイジー/Daisy**

**Super Mario Land**

**Princess of Sarasaland**

**Out-going Tomboy**

"Hey there Lucas!", the princess greeted in a more tomboyish way.

I meowed, "Hi Daisy-chan nya!"

Daisy chuckled in a haughty way. "Looks like I'm not the only survivor!"

"Nya~!"

We just cutely/haughtily laugh it out, before going back to talking to one another.

"So Lucas! Where are you heading off too?"

I meowed, "I'm heading back to Heion Town to rest!"

"Heion Town eh?" Daisy looked at me a smirked a little, "Isn't that place similar to your home town?"

"Nya?", I became confused, "You mean Tazmily Village?"

Daisy shrugged, "Something like that..."

I didn't want to feel offended, so I just smiled, "Maybe you can come with me, back to Heion Town!"

She became slightly shock when I told her that.

"I-I mean, you don't have to, if you don't-"

"Nonononono!", Daisy quickly paused me, "I'm not declining at all! I'm just shocked that a kid would ask someone who's older then a teen to someplace."

I meowed sadly, "Nya..."

Daisy petted my head roughly, "Sorry to make you feel bad Lucas! But, I'm okay to accompany you back to Heion Town!"

My eyes sparkled, "You will?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sure! We can start n-"

Before she could finish her sentence, we started to get surrounded by some more Smashers!

They just came out from hiding, and it seems like it's almost all of the newcomers.

"Oh flower pedals!", Daisy exclaimed, "They seem to have found me!"

I turned in fear, "F-Found you?!"

Daisy nodded, "They were chasing me earlier, and I thought I will loose them if I ran in here! It seems that I was wrong, unfortunately..."

I put my brave face on! And charged up my PSI powers, "Don't worry Daisy-chan! I'll make sure they won't get you!"

She looked at me in surprise, "Y-You would really do that?"

"Puff yeah nya!"

Daisy smiled confidently, "Right! I can back you up! I've got some fighting skills up me!"

**{Ready? Go!}**

The puppet Smashers began to charge at us, each proceeding to attack.

"PSI Shield!"

I summoned my psychic shield in order to protect me and Daisy.

Daisy herself pulled out her tennis racket to defend herself.

The shield broke instantly, to my complete shock.

"Wh-What the?!"

Each puppet Smasher came attacking me at the same time.

They pinned me down.

I tried to struggle out, but I was ultimatly failing.

"PK Thunder!"

I commanded my psychic thunder ability, but I barely got any work done, they were just too strong!

I did some many attempts, but I just couldn't get free!

"Looks like we got the bothersome one...", Richter said emtionlessly.

"Yeah! We was a bothersome!", Daisy said, wait what?!

I froze at the sight.

So Daisy was tricking ke the whole time?!

"It'll be okay Lucas..."

Daisy started to summon her sleeping flower dance.

"You just need to relax, and I'll handle the rest..."

I couldn't resist anymore...

I can feel my limbs growing tired now...

"Sweet Dreams..."

**{Defeat...}**


	5. Finding Each Other

**Chapter 5: Finding Each Other**

[[No.37's POV]]

"Ugh...", I muttered in slight pain, "What happened..."

I felt myself on top of a soft matress.

Slowly but surely, I sat up onto the bed.

"Where am I...?", I looked around at my surroundings, it appears that I'm in someone's bedroom.

"Hey!"

I looked up and saw Daisy in front of me.

"Daisy-chan...?", tears of pleading cuteness came out of my eyes, "Why did you do this?"

Daisy haughtily laughed, "I wouldn't leave a kid out in the forest, so I took you to a special place of mine!"

I didn't know if I should trust her, or not...

All I could do now is to believe her for now, and ask questions later.

"Just stay in my room for a bit, you'll be staying with me 'til I'm finished with something."

After she said that, Daisy smiled unsincerely and left the room, locking me in.

When the cost was clear, I attempted to use my fire PSI, but for some reason I couldn't burn the door, or anything for that matter!

Then, I felt something around my neck.

There it was, a disabling collar, looking like something a slave would wear.

I took the moment to look at myself in the mirror.

When I did, I saw that I was wearing a cute looking school girl outfit, making me blush.

This can't be real!

At this moment, all I can do, is wait, and hope for something to happen.

[[No.20's POV]]

I heard bits of screams coming from the end of Venom Woods, and it was the route going back to Heion Town.

Only one word came into mind, "Lucas!"

I quickly ran to the route I told him to go, could it be that he gotten captured without me noticing?!

God damit! I'm so stupid for leaving him alone! I probably should've brought him back myself in order for him to be safe!

If only Flint or Toadette were here, then I could tell them to search the place and bring me there...

Then...

"Hey birdie friend!"

I turned around.

It was somesort of pink bird who was wearing an native american feather hat.

Based on how he's also glowing bright blue is making me assume that she's also a spirit...

"Who the puff are you?", I asked.

The native bird hopped onto my shoulder.

"Name's Birdon!", the bird chirped. "Say, aren't you the free-as-a-bird Falco Lombardi?"

I nodded with a confused look.

Birdon chuckled and flew around happily, "I'm so happy that I finally get to meet you!", she flew onto a nearby tree, "You know Falco-kun, I used to be a caged little bird, always being told not to go to places I want to go, I just want to be a free bird like you!"

I looked at her, before having a small smile on my face.

"Energetic and adventurous eh? I like that!"

Birdon is such an energetic and happy bird, it reminds me of myself, until that day...

That day that Galeem-

"Cheer up Falco-kun!", Birdon said with a naive smile, "You're lucky I'm not one of those hostile beings! I may be a spirit, but I'm ready to help you out!"

I smiled with thankfulness in my eyes.

"Alright! You can help me!"

Birdon happily tweeted.

"Maybe you can show me where Lu-chan is."

She looked at me with a smile, "You mean you son?"

I blushed and tried to shake it off, "N-No! Lucas is just as close to me, LIKE a son, okay?"

Birdon chuckled, "I'm just kidding! But, yeah, I'll help you find him!"

~~~Time Skip~~~

[[No.37's POV]]

I quietly paced around in the room, wondering what will Daisy do to me.

"Lucas-kun?"

My head perked up a bit.

I began to look around the room, "Who's there?"

A little water-transparent dragon flew through the vent up top at the corner, and floating down beside me.

"I've finally found you Lucas!"

"Driblee! Is that you?"

The water dragon nodded.

Even though she was already blue, and I still tell that she was a tame spirit.

I smiled a little, happy that I'm not the only one who's in here.

"His did you end up here?", I asked.

"Well...", Driblee rubbed the back of her head in sadness, "A flower-powered princess has taken away some of my friends. We were fleeing from some sort of light lord, but we ended up running into-"

"Daisy?", I interrupted."

Driblee nodded in a sad tone. "Later, after I've manage to escape, I saw you being manipulated by her. I HAD to do something, I couldn't let another one of my friends to get captured by her!"

I nodded in agreement, "Thanks for being a great friend, maybe you can help me as my secondary partner!"

"Secondary partner?", Driblee asked in confusion.

"Toadette was tasked to search for any spirits and/or Smashers, but you can still help me as my friend and secondary partner!"

Driblee smiled, "Alright then! Oh, and cute school outfit!"

I blushed cutely, "Um...thanks!"

~~~Time Skip~~~

With Driblee's help, we were able to climb into the vent in the room's top corner.

"Do you know the route Driblee-chan?"

She nodded sweetly, "It took me 20 minutes to find you!"

I chuckled and smiled.

My smile faded shortly after, as I began to hear a couple of people under the vent.

I placed my head down onto the cold below of the vent.

"Don't you think this is a bit wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... *sigh* I don't know, this seems like child cruelty..."

"How would you know that Simon?"

"I know this seems strange of me asking something like that. But someone like you, Chrom, have a daughter. I'm just friends with some of the youngsters..."

"Hey, you know, I'm not sure about Daisy's plans either, but you gotta trust her! I trust her, so why not you?"

Was that Simon and Chrom speaking? Seems to be...

"Lucas?", Driblee asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay!"

~~~Time Skip~~~

Driblee and I finally made it out safely.

We saw Falco, and a pink bird, which I'm assuming is Birdon, running towards us.

"Lu-chan!", Falco shouted with relief.

He had thankful tears in his eyes, as he quickly rushed towards me.

"Falco-senpai!", I gently said.

Falco slowed down.

"Lucas..."

"Falco..."

Falco showed a very relief smile on his face, there were tears actually starting to form in his eyes.

He closed his eyes, and proceeded to hug me dearly, petting my soft blonde hair, calming me down.

I felt his soft touch, and I know I will be safe.

Slowly and sweetly, I closed my eyes and embraced his loving hug.

[[Normal POV]]

As Lucas and Falco went back to Heion Town, they decided to let Driblee and Birdon join them along.

"Lu-chan! Falco-kun!", Toadette happily said floating towards the two.

Flint floated beside the mushroom, and smiled that his son and Smash partner came back.

Toadette smiled when she saw Driblee and Birdon, "Seems like you've found more spirit friends!", she chuckled.

"Nya~!", Lucas meowed cutely.

Lucas, Falco, and the others went back into the Heion Town inn.

"So, this is where you're staying Lu-chan?", Falco asked.

Lucas nodded cutely, and meowed.

The young blonde changed into his nightwear, while Falco just removed his jacket and leather boots.

"I'll continue to search around.", Flint said, flying through the window, "Hopefully I'll find someone around."

Falco smiled in agreement, "Sure. Good luck!"

Flint smiled back and flew away to search for other spirits.

Toadette hopped onto the bed with Lucas, "So, Lu-chan! How was your time with your dad?"

Lucas chuckled, "I'm doing okay nya~!"

Falco watched at a distance, both children laughing about their time with others.

The avain sighed at the thought.

He sat on the soft chair, sighing at the sight.

He wanted to be happy for them, but he couldn't, after what had happened on that faithful day...

"I swear...", he muttered, "If someone tries to hurt you, I'll make sure to kill them to keep you safe...!"

"Falco-senpai?"

Falco perked up, and looked at Lucas, who has a confused look.

"Are you okay?"

The avian sighed and showed a fake smile, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

Lucas smiled sweetly, and cuddled Falco like his own child, "Nya~!"

Falco smiled sincerely just by seeing Lucas smile. He petted the blonde's golden locks comfortably.

He let Lucas sleep on his lap, while he continued to gently make him go to sleep.

Toadette, Birdon, and Driblee watch the two Smashers, before looking af each other.

"Do you think Falco-kun will be alright?', Driblee asked.

"I'm sure he's fine!", Toadette replied confidently, "If we stick together, we'll be okay!"

Birdon looked back at Falco and Lucas, who were now both asleep, then turned to face her friends again.

"I don't know.", the native bird said, not acting like her energetic self, "Falco-san has been acting concern, not just for Lucas, but for himself too..."

**xxx**

**A/N:**

**I got the idea to add my favorite characters from Kirby Star Allies, being Birdon and Driblee, as support/secondary spirits.**

**So here's their info as a support spirit.**

**Character: Birdon**

**Type: Support Grab**

**Rank: Advance**

**Power: Gives you mulitple jumps**

**xxx**

**Character: Driblee**

**Type: Support Defense**

**Rank: Ace**

**Power: Gives Fire Immunity**

**xxx**

**Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Incoming Encounters

**Chapter 6: Incoming Encounters**

[Normal POV]

The sun shone down through the window once more.

Lucas slowly woke up from his comforting sleep.

He looked at Falco, who making the blonde psychic sleep on his lap.

Said blonde got up without waking the avian up.

"Psst! Toadette!", Lucas whispered.

Toadette started to wake up, she was resting on top of Birdon and beside Driblee. "Morning Lucas...!", she said still feeling a bit sleepy.

Both kids went to look out the window, seeing all the tame spirits roaming around in Heion Town.

"You know, maybe we can go check out Heion Town some more, Lu-chan!", the mushroom girl said with a smile.

Lucas meowed, "Nya~! We should!"

[No.37's POV]

Toadette and I went out of the inn, and into the town.

All the spirits we help save were trying to continue with their normal lives. Despite being spirits they were still able to do what they would normally do in their life.

"Lu-chan!"

I looked at Toadette, "Yeah?"

"I can see a pink puffball off in a distance!"

My eyes perked up, as I instantly looked at where Toadette was pointing.

I saw Kirby walking his way to Heion Town.

He was in a bad shape, he had a scar on his right eye, while said eye was yellow. And was that Rock's scarf that Kirby's now wearing?

**VETERAN: NO 06 - ****カービィ****/KIRBY**

**Hoshi no Kābī Series**

**The Hero of the Stars**

**He's a pretty jolly guy**

"Kirby!", I shouted with a smile.

"Poyo?" Kirby ran to the direction I called him too.

Toadette smiled in interest on Kirby's design "So that's Kirby-kun?"

I nodded at my mushroom friend.

When I finally reached Kirby, I gave it all I've got in my care, "Kirby! It's me! Lu-"

Kirby got his hammer ready, something I did NOT expect. "Poyo?!"

A few others came to his side.

"What is it Kirby?", Mario asked.

"Who did you find?", Marth added.

Who did you find? What does that mean?

"Mayo! Mar Mar! Found Fluttershy poyo!"

Yep, Kirby mostly calls me 'Fluttershy', cause of my kind cuteness.

Mario and Marth looked at me and Toadette with a look that disturbed me slightly.

Toadette went to my side with confusion.

I was just as confused as her.

"Hmm...", Mario briefly stood there, as if trying to analyze me, "Strange..."

"Strange poyo?"

"This Lucas looks strange.", Mario once again tried to analyze me, "He doesn't have red eyes, but he had that light-blue chain around his wrist..."

Marth looked at me, before looking back at Mario, "Do you think he's one of Galeem's strongest possessions?"

My eyes widened, did they absolutely think I'm a possessed puppet?! A strong one in fact...

"We should make a run for it!", Toadette whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement, as I attempted to run back to the inn.

"Poyo poyo!", Kirby shouted in alert, "Possessed Fluttershy and cute mushroom is getting away poyo!"

Lucas yelped and attempted to run faster.

"After him!", Marth shouted.

Kirby and his team started to chase after me, as I continue to run.

Pac-Man used his sideB to get there faster, and surprisingly, he manage to catch up to me, before pinning me down.

The others surrounded me and Toadette, who was trying to pull me up, but to no avail.

Mario sighed deeply, before pulling out his hammer, ready to knock me out. "This won't hurt as much, Toadette-chan...", he said, "I promise that you won't suffer Galeem's control any more..."

I tried to wriggle out, and to my success, did so, pushing Pac-Man off of me. "Come on Toadette-chan!"

"Coming!"

[No.20's POV]

I heard a loud and cute-sounding yelp, waking me up in the process.

My eyes shot open, making me instantly springing up awake.

"What the puff was that?!", I questioned in shock.

There was nobody in sight, so that means...!

"Falco-kun!"

I quickly look to my side, seeing Flint from the window. "Flint-sama! What is it?"

"You got to help me! My son is getting beating by possessed Smashers!"

I instantly rose up when Flint said the words "possessed Smashers" and "my son".

"Ffff, no, no, no, no, no!"

There was no time to waste, I don't care where Driblee and Birdon are tight now!

What matters is that Lucas and Toadette is in danger!

I quickly gave Flint my hand, making my spirit partner take it and turn into a dagger in the process.

"Looks like we got multiple boogies inbound!"

[Normal POV]

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see Falco, who has a stern look on his face.

He pulled out his "dagger", and shouted, "Let my neko go, or I'm gonna start stabbing!"

Lucas eyes brightened up as he quickly went to the avian's side, "Falco-senpai!"

He proceeded to pull the young blonde gently closer to him.

"I should've known...", Mario sighed, "These spirits must be connected with each other!"

"Mayo right poyo!", Kirby agreed.

Falco growled a little deep inside his mind.

"Don't get to cocky Falco-kun.", Flint adviced, "My don has told me a lot about your fellow Smasher's skills, but I doubt that they will do this to hurt us."

The avian turned to his spirit partner with worry, "You really think so?"

"I may be not certain, it could be true. But based on what I've already seen, it's best if we defeat them!"

"Dad...!", Lucas muttered with a small smile within him.

Falco nodded in agreement, "Alright!", he turned to the two children and smiled, "Let's give it the best we got!"

**[Ready? Go!] **

Kirby and Mario pulled out their hammers, while Marth unsheathed his sword, along with Pac-Man just getting his 8-bit items ready in use.

"PK Paralysis!"

"Fire!"

Lucas and Falco charged up their respective attacks, charging said moves on the opposing team.

"Whoa!", Marth yelped in surprise, as he manage to dodge Falco's charge attack.

Falco did a quick barrel-roll to regain his steadiness, as he turned to face the anime-swordsman.

"You seem to gain your strength back ever since Lucas came back into your life.", the Hero-King said with a smirk.

"Well, excuse me princess!", Falco taunted, "But don't try me like that!"

"So you really get closer to any Lucas spirit you see. Maybe so...", Marth turned to Pac-Man, "Come here! Help me defeat this arrogant bird!"

The yellow pizza ball proceeded to go to the Hero-King's side, making the avian ready for more!

Meanwhile with Lucas, he was still defending himself off from Kirby and Mario.

"PK Love!"

Lucas sparked in some of PK Love, it did hit yes, but both opponents weren't going to give up that easily.

"We got to do something Lu-chan!", Toadette said in fear. "I don't know how long do I have to take to heal you, along with you trying to fight these people off!"

"I don't know either nya!", Lucas said, feeling tired, "But we just gotta try!"

The mushroom girl nodded, but then, "Lucas! Look out!"

"Nya?!"

Mario charged up quickly with his hammer, and the young psychic was trapped in a deadend.

Falco saw the whole thing, and attempted to rub to Lucas's side. "Lu-chan! Lu-chan!"

This made him very vulnerable, as he got his arms pulled behind his back by Marth and Pac-Man.

"We won't let you get free!", the yellow pizza ball sneered.

There was nothing he could do, but just loose consciousness once more...

**[Defe- Wait a Minute!]**

Lucas heard a huge _bang! _coming from the sound of a hammer.

He didn't feel anything, but he didn't feel death either.

That's when he looked up, and saw a green man with a similar hammer.

"Luigi-sama...?!", Lucas questioned with sparkles in his eyes.

**VETERAN: No.9 - ルイジ/Luigi**

**Mario Bros**

**Ghost Busting Plumber**

**"Brave" Understudy**

Luigi turned with a smile, "Yep, it's-a me!", he just had counted Mario's attack with his own hammer, knocking the red man back a little.

"Luigi?!", Mario felt like he didn't know what to do. The last thing he WOULD do is to beat up his own younger brother, "Luigi, I-"

Luigi turned to Lucas, "Help your senpai and father over there! I'll handle my bro!"

Lucas nodded and meowed, before rushing to approach Falco to help him out.

[No.9's POV]

I got my hammer and thunder powers ready, ready to defeat my brother and prove that I'm more stronger then him!

We pulled out each other's hammers, ready to do a one-on-one match.

**[Ready? Go!]**

We charge ran towards each other, both of looking as strong as ever.

God, I envy Mario the most, so this is my chance to beat his idiotic brain out of him!

For a strange reason, when we got closer, he started to slow down.

But we both continue to attack and beat one another, but Mario's attacks were as if I'm fighting something super small.

Every attack my bro hits on me, it got weaker with every hit.

I can see tears in his eyes, hearing him sob, "P-Please Luigi! I don't want to fight you!"

I lowered my hammer, slowly approaching my mentally hurt brother. "Mario..."

"I know that you won't forgive me, after what had happened before you came, if it makes you feel any better, I'll help-"

I showed a "sincere" smile, "It's okay Mario, you don't have to be sad..."

When I manage to get closer to my big bro, and hugged him tight, "comforting" him in the process.

Seeing him let out his tears, made me "feel sorrow" just by seeing his suffering.

"It'll be okay bro...", then, I chuckled deeply, "So long my idiotic brother!"

"Wh-What?!"

I gave Mario a big strong hit to the stomach, making him fly upwards, and onto Kirby, who was also weak from Falco's fire alchemy.

Marth and Pac-Man were also defeated at the side, while Falco and Lucas stood there with their spirit partners, I'm assuming.

Looks like I came just in time, just in time to see my bro's pride fade.

**[Victory!]**

[Normal POV]

Lucas and the rest went towards Luigi, happily gathering around.

"You got these peeps good Mr L!", Falco complimented.

"You did good too Full-Feathered Fire!", Luigi complimented back.

"Nya~!", Lucas meowed, making the two older Smashers chuckle happily at his cuteness.

Toadette and Flint went to their Smash partners with a smile on their faces.

"It's great to see you've became stronger Luigi-sama!", Toadette said with a smile.

Luigi chuckled, "It's not problem Toadette."

Mario and the other defeated Smashers got up weakly.

The red man weakly rushed to Kirby's side.

"Mayo poyo...!", the pink puffball whimpered, "These spirits are too strong poyo...!"

Mario comfortly hugged Kirby gently, saying soothing words to make him feel better. "We'll try again next time Kirby..."

Lucas saw the defeat opponents conversing, and what he didn't expect to see was a blue phantoms ghost near Kirby.

"Um... Guys...?"

The winning Smashers looked at Lucas with sincere concern.

"Is that a spirit of Mega Man next to Kirby?"

Kirby yelled when he heard that, making him immediately flee from Heion Town.

"H-Hey, Kirby!", Mario shouted with concern, "Wait for us!"

Lucas sighed, "I wish we could help them nya..."

Falco petted Lucas gently, "It'll be okay Lu-chan... What matters is that we're still alive and well with our close friends."

The blonde psychic smiled, "Yeah nya~! Nothing can stop Team Hikari nya~!"

"Team Hikari?"

Lucas blushed cutely from the question, "Hikari, for light and hope."

Luigi nodded and smiled, "That sounds like a great team name Lucas!"

The blonde psychic meowed cutely from it.

With that said, Team Hikari started to get to know their new leader, Luigi, and his spirit partner, before deciding to call the day a rest.

Considering how much fighting they did, and they needed a small break to also get to know Luigi on how he did during the first few days of Galeem's New World.

While doing so, a small yellow puppy was been watching off in a distance, wanting to have attention.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Midnight Melody

**Chapter**** 7: Midnight Melody**

[?'s POV]

This is horrible...

I didn't want to do this...!

Why did we do to become these cruel beings...

I wish I could stop...!

But, I _know _that I have no choice but to follow...

All I know is...

**_MASTERHAND'S GUARDIANS SHOULD BE ELIMINATED_**

[No.9's POV]

Nighttime rose, as me and _my_ newly created team went back to our "base".

I looked out through the window, before sighing deeply.

The stars were flickering, like a chorus of souls attempting to find a voice in the void.

That just reminded me of something, someone in fact!

_"Mayo poyo...!", the pink puffball whimpered, "These spirits are too strong poyo...!"_

_Mario comfortly hugged Kirby gently, saying soothing words to make him feel better. "We'll try again next time Kirby..."_

That moment, earlier today, was Kirby, and my brother Mario, why did they think we were spirits?

What did they mean by that? Did they still think that reaper killed me?

"Mario...", I muttered, feeling bits of remorse coming out from my voice.

My thoughts snapped me back into reality, when I started to hear someone humming a soothing tune.

I turned to face Falco, who was comforting Lucas like a parent (with Flint having an approved look on his face, shocker, to me at least) singing a lullaby to their child.

"Sleep, sleep peacefully my child~ For you are a dear boy, a really good child~ Enjoy your slumber~"

Just hearing that memorable lullaby reminded of my childhood a bit.

I slowly closed my eyes, and just enjoy listening to Falco's surpringly soothing voice.

"For you~ May run into a demon~"

The lullaby stopped, making me open my eyes in confusion.

"Falco!", I asked, "Can you maybe sing that song again?"

"Huh?", Falco looked at me with a confused look, "But Lu-chan is already-"

"JUST SING CHICKEN!"

Falco became completely intimidated, by this.

He looked like he shouldn't sing, but at the same time, he didn't want to hear me shout again.

"Um...Luigi-san?"

I turned to my spirit partner, James, with a still cold glare. "What..."

James widened his eyes a bit in fear, "N-Nevermind sir..."

I just sighed, before apologizing to Falco. "Just forget what I've just said... I didn't want to disturb your happy moment with Lucas-kun."

"Hey, it's not big deal really.", Falco replied back, "I'm just glad that Lucas is okay."

I showed a smirk on my face, after briefly seeing the people surrounding the room right now thanks to the lullaby, "I think you just put the whole room down!"

Falco blushed in embarrassment, even turning to see that his own spirit partner has slept to the tune. "My bad...", he chuckled.

"Don't dout it Fullfeathered! Besides, we should save up our energy for our next battle."

He sighed and smiled a little, "You're right. Goodnight!"

[No.37's POV]

"...cas! Lucas!"

I weakly opened my eyes, still feeling tired from sleeping.

I woken up to see Toadette and Driblee in front of me, making me get up instantly but slowly.

"Nya...?", I whispered, "Is something the matter?"

"Well, nothing really.", Toadette helped me get up from the bed, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it nya?"

Toadette lead me to the entrance of the room, "I was thinking if we can go on a midnight stroll! Just the three of us cuties!"

I smiled cutely and nodded in agreement.

"But Toadette-chan?", Driblee asked, "What if the others find out we are gone?"

Toadette scoffed and chuckled, "I dout they will find out we're gone! Besides, we'll come back in a few hours or so!"

Driblee chuckled nervously, "Maybe you're right."

~~~Time Skip~~~

We quietly exit the Heion Town inn, closing the door behind us as quietly as possible.

I gazed up at the stars, smiling at the flickering shines!

"It's very pretty!", I said cutely.

Driblee and Toadette "aww"ed in agreemnt.

"I do have to admit, this is a good idea!", Driblee said.

Suddenly, there was bits of rustling coming from a nearby set of bushes.

My spirit friends and I looked turned to glace at the rustling bush with nervousness.

"Who's there?", Driblee asked in a frightened manner.

Then, a cute yellow puppy nervously popped out of the bushes.

**NEWCOMER: No.68 - イザベル/Isabelle**

**Animal Crossing: New Leaf**

**Mayor's Secretary**

**Cute Child Pup**

I smiled, seeing her familiar cute look on her face, it's the newcomer, Isabelle!

"Hi nya!", I greeted.

"A-Ah!", Isabelle yelped in fear.

"Oh! Sorry Isabelle-chan! Don't worry, it's me Lucas!"

Isabelle sighed in relief, "G-Good...! You're not one of _them_!"

"One of _them_?"

She just shook her head, "N-Nevermind kind sir!"

Toadette and Driblee went by my side, happily greeting the newcoming pup!

"Y-You have spirit partners?", Isabelle asked.

"Don't worry Izzy!", Toadette reassured, "We're friendly!"

Isabelle sighed in relief again, this time smiling with relief as well. "W-Well, what are you doing here?"

I smiled cutely, "Just taking a midnight stroll nya!"

"O-Oh!", Isabelle looked around cautiously, "M-Maybe I can go with you guys for now!"

Me and my spirit friends said "yes" in sweet union.

Isabelle chuckled in a nervous manner, strangely, "Glad to help!"

Toadette floated up slightly high above the ground, "There's this place I wanted to show you guys! Come with me!"

She flew in a normal fast pace, with us happily (Isabelle, nervously) following my mushroom friend!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Into the Facility

**Chapter 8: Into the Facility**

[No.37's POV]

We continued to follow Toadette through the starry night, ignoring all the huff and fuss surroundings us.

I held up my left hand, holding some fire from my PK Fire ability in order to see better.

Isabelle looked around aimlessly in a cautious manner.

"Isa-chan!", I asked, "Are you alright nya?"

She slowly nodded, "Yeah...I'm f-fine...!"

Driblee and I looked at her with concern, worried about why she was like this.

What I've just noticed now is that she was look at her right almost the whole time we were walking, I just figured out why.

"Roll-chan?"

Isabelle, and the yellow holographic ghost yelped in shock.

"Lucas?!", Roll questioned, "How did you notice it was me?"

I meowed in response, "I can easily see chu you know nya."

Roll shrugged a little and chuckled, "Guess it's fine, glad to see that someone other then my Smash friend, Isabelle, can see me!"

Isabelle just stayed quiet, making me more concern.

And speaking of Roll, I shouldn't tell her about seeing the holographic ghost of her "older" brother, Rock (Mega Man), this morning.

* * *

[No.68's POV]

I remained silent throughout the rest of the walk, I didn't want to make more commotion.

I'm at least glad that Roll understands a bit of my condition, but I just didn't feel like trusting Lucas that much, he may sound sweet and cute, but what if he knows my real intentions?

Finally, we came to a stop.

"Here it is guys!", Toadette said happily.

I looked up, and with some fear, saw the entrance to a facility.

"Isa-chan?", Roll asked with conern, "Is something the matter?"

I looked at her with concern as well, "Are yoy familiar with this place?"

Roll looked again, and slowly shook her head, "Not that I've heard of."

"Hey guys", Lucas pointed at a nearby passcode area close by the facility, "Maybe we can try and open the gate!"

Roll flew over, trying to see if she can try to open the gate.

"I wouldn't consider myself a hacker, but maybe I can try..."

Driblee flew over beside Roll, "Or, I can just do this!", she proceeded to splash out water onto the passcode area, and made it malfuction a little, forcing the gate to open.

"D-Driblee!", I shouted in fear and shock.

She sighed, "I apologize, this may be one way to get in."

Roll looked at us with a slight sadden look, "This passcode isn't very familiar to me, so I wasn't able to crack down the code..."

Lucas smiled a little to comfort her, "It's okay Roll-chan! We understand!"

I couldn't help but smile a little too, as everyone here is now feeling fine.

"Come on guys!", Toadette said, "Let's go in!"

* * *

[No.37's POV]

We entered the facility, not bothering to check the random blue side of the entrance.

When we got in, there were already some spirits that were roaming around free already, they don't even have puppet bodies!

Luckily though, no hostile spirit is around, so that's a good sign nya!

Driblee flew towards the barricaded holographic wall, before turning to me as if wanting me to give her the signal.

I nodded with a smile, and she nodded back with another, and proceeded to splash water onto the barricades in order for us to proceed.

"Lucas-kun?"

I turned to face Roll, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if Isabelle and I can check out the otherside of the facility."

"Roll-chan...", Isabelle muttered, thinking it was a bad idea to ask.

I smiled in agreement to Roll, "I don't mind nya! Toadette, Driblee, and I will be fine! We handled much worse in the past, so it will be okay!"

Roll chuckled, "Thanks Lucas-kun!", she turned to Isabelle, "Let's go Izzy!"

Isabelle smiled nervously, and the two proceed to walk to the other pathway in hopes of finding someone.

Toadette and Driblee smiled, and the three of us continued to proceed forward.

Finally, we reached a deadend, a familiar one...

"Do you think there's somebody here?", Driblee asked.

Toadette flew around, "I'm not sure..."

Suddenly, there was a loud building noise.

I "meep"ed, and slowly turned around, now seeing a huge gorilla robot growling hostilely!

* * *

[No.68's POV]

"Izzy?"

I slowly looked at Roll, "Y-Yeah...?

She flew by my side, and touched my shoulder to comfort me, "Are you okay?"

"Well..."

Roll realized what I meant, and showed a sorry look, "Oh..._That_..."

I looked down with sorrow saying, "I'm sorry Roll...I didn't w-want you to be r-reminded again..."

She gave me a sincere smile, something I've never seen from Daisy or the rest of Team Yami, "Hey, it's not a problem Izzy. You may not have Digby, and I may not have Rock, but we still got each other!"

"Yeah...", I smiled a little, "I guess you're r-right...Th-Thanks for staying by my s-side Roll..."

She chuckled and smiled, "Don't mention it! I'm just glad to help!"

We continued to move forward, with me now feeling safe thanks to Roll.

That is, until we saw something, well someONE, that made Roll show fear and slight anger.

"Izzy..."

I looked at her with fear, "Wh-What is it?"

"That man...Dr Wily...", Roll flew straight forward, "We got to stop him!"

I became shocked, Roll told me a lot about this Dr Wily person, but what I didn't expect right now is to bump into his puppified version of the mad scientist!

Cause of that, I put my determined face on, and rushed beside Roll.

But when I got there, she was shaking in fear. "R-R-Rock...?!"

I yelped and quickly look at the direction she was looking at.

Two green-and-white robots with red eyes, exactly like mine, were looking at us with cold glares.

"Roll...?", I questioned, "Is that suppose t-to be...?"

Roll slowly nodded in defeat.

She was shivering in place, showing how she didn't want to hurt her own brother, despite it not being the real one!

"Roll...", I started to comfort her, "It'll b-be fine Roll-chan! We promise to look a-after each other! S-So let's do out b-best, and b-beat these fakers!"

Roll smiled with confidence and nodded, "You're right Izzy! We CAN do this!"

"Don't forget about us nya~!"

Roll and I turned to a loud sound of giant footsteps.

We looked up to see Lucas sitting on top of the shoulder of a giant robot gorilla.

"Took a while to tame and reason Galleom nya...", Lucas said, "But it was worth it!"

The robot gorilla, Galleom, gently put Lucas back down on the floor, along with Toadette and Driblee floating beside him.

"Keep chu waiting?", Toadette questioned.

Roll shook her head and smiled, "Nope! Not at all! You guys came just in time!"

Then, the doctor version of Mario (I'm assuming) approached us.

Followed by that, he commanded all his Rock clones to come forward, before turning into one big version of Rock!

**{Ready? Go!}**

"Quick! Get on Galleom nya!"

I nodded and quickly got on the side of the giant robot's shoulder beside Lucas.

"Y-You came?", I asked with a small smile.

Lucas meowed a 'yes', "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? You're my friend, and I never leave anyone behind!"

"Lucas-kun...!"

Roll and the other spirit friends kept distracting some parts of the fake Rock's giant body, knowing the fact that it's just 8 Rock's in total collided into one giant Rock.

Lucas commaned Galleom to charge forward, "Hold on tight Isa-chan!"

I nodded in agreement, and held on tight to him.

This battle was like watching a 4D action anime robot scenes, something that my brother, Digby, sometimes watches!

Lucas kept commanding Galleom where and what to do, and also kept telling me that everything's okay.

Shortly after, all the fake Rock's were split back into 8, and were defeated, leading the fake Doctor Mario in the process.

"Galleom! Stomp on this imposter nya!"

Galleom listened, and stomped on the imposter, with Roll nodding in approval.

**{Victory!}**

[Normal POV]

Galleom gently put Lucas and Isabelle back down, before slowly turning into his spirit form.

"You did great sir!", Lucas said with approval, "I'm glad we got over our differences back in the Subspace incident."

Galleom slowly nodded, and left with a nice farewell.

Isabelle gently put Dr Wily (spirit) inside a fairy bottle, with Roll taunting him.

"You did very well guys!", Roll complimented with a happy smile.

The young puppy looked at the blonde psychic with a thankful smile, "You really care for me this much...?"

Lucas meowed, "Of course I do! I couldn't just leave you there! You're my friend!"

He gave Isabelle a comforting hug, and the truth is...That hug was extremly sincere, admittingly sincere.


	9. Blinded by Light and Despair

**Chapter 9: Blinded by Light and Despair**

[Normal POV]

"Thank you Lucas-kun...", Isabelle said, now with a not-so-nervous look on her face.

Lucas meowed sweetly, "It's not a problem Isa-chan nya! We're just glad to help!"

Isabelle looked at him with confusion, "We?"

"Of course!", the blonde psychic chuckled, "You're my friend! And besides, Toadette, Driblee, and Roll helped us out too!"

The puppy chuckled along, but she meant it more then just a friend, but she herself wasn't ready to tell her new friend the truth about her true causes.

"I'm glad too Lucas!"

Both Smashers and their spirit friends walked their way back to Heion Town, thankful that it's almost dawn.

"Hey, Lukey!"

Lucas cutely looked at Isabelle, "Nya?"

"Roll and I must be heading back! Maybe we can continue again later the following night!"

The blonde psychic smiled and nodded, "It's a date!"

Isabelle blushed, before she and Roll gave a nice farewell hug before joining her own team in the Temple of Light.

* * *

[No.20's POV]

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up from the seemingly peaceful sleep.

When my eyes opened up, all I saw was brightness!

"Wh-What the?!", I shouted.

Strangly, I was slightly levitating off the ground, seeing below me that there wasn't a single piece of land under me.

I don't feel so good...

Then, I saw a small light flickering through the void.

Out of curiousity, I quietly floated towards the gleaming light, which was twinddling from sight.

Fear and despair struck into my already tainted heart, now slowly hearing cries and screams of agony coming from the light.

My heart felt tainted already due to all of the despair consuming my body...

The only thing that kept me happy during these past days were...

"Hello...?", I asked quietly, "Are you alright there?"

No response.

I sighed deeply, knowing that just talking to it won't work.

Then, I looked up to see the gleaming ball of light slowly floating up.

And before I knew it, I saw glowing orange and blue wings of light coming towards the ball of light, revealing the light to be Galeem...!

"You...!", my eyes were widened and filled with complete fear and despair.

There I was, face-to-face with the one who destroyed our prescious world...

My eyes turned from fear with despair, to determination and anger.

Ready to 'fend this son of a light off!

**{Ready? Go!}**

I quickly charge attack Galeem, attacking him using bits of my fire alchemy.

Flames coming from my hands were coming out, hitting bits and pieces of Galeem's "heart"!

Then, Galeem attempted to throw out bits of his cestial beams.

Fear struck in my tainted heart once again!

Memories of that day, when the sky fell away through my very eyes!

In attempts, I manage to dodge the beams, lucky shot, I suppose...

I quickly snapped my fingers, and more flames surrounded the area, however, Galeem manage to dodge the attack.

He charged up another beam, this time without warning, now feeling the beam hit the tips of my feathery tail!

"AGHH!"

I screamed in pain, and rolled onto the ground, quickly trying to get up.

My tail tips were completely burned off, to my scarred fear, now seeing some bones of my once feathery tail tips.

I can't loose! I just CAN'T!

My attempts of defeating Galeem were flailing like chickens, as my fire attacks slowly became weaker and weaker...!

I became knocked down onto the floor from all the pain that was inflicted to me, tears slowly streaming down my face.

Slowly and painfully, I looked up at Galeem, blinded by light, yet blinded by despair.

Galeem proceeded to chain me with his sharp edged wings, each holding my limbs down like they were nothing.

In a painful yet slow way, he obliterated my left leg, followed by my right arm.

I couldn't handle the pain anymore.

All I can feel, was pain and despair...

**{Defeat...}**

I was dropped to the now invisible floor, seeing all my blood spewing out of where some of my limbs used to be.

No one was around to help me, nor come save me.

I became blinded by light and despair, with no escape or greater fate to be made...

Then I did the unlikely, "P-Please...", I begged, "Just end my suffering...! Take my arm! Take my leg! Just take my damn life and my suffering!"

Galeem did just that, but instead of feeling more pain, I felt nothing.

Is it over...?

I slowly opened my eyes, now finding myself in a pitch-black room.

Followed by that, I heard a surprisingly calm voice.

"I'm sorry it had to end that way for you..."

A huge gloved hand floated down in front of me.

It was Master Hand, our missing leader...

Tears of blood were streaming down my face.

I can't keep it to myself any more!

I cried, and cried, and cried!

Master Hand didn't hurt me, but instead came to comfort me, snapping his fingers which healed the damage that was done, including undoing the work that Galeem had just did on me.

"You truly are filled with despair...", Master Hand calmly said, "Just like me, back when I was captured by Galeem too..."

I looked at Master Hand, with confusion, "Wh-What...?!"

He sighed deeply, "I guess I need to explain everything to you..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Origins of a Leader

**Chapter 10: Origins of a Leader**

[No.20's POV]

Master Hand opened his palm, and reached out to me.

I hopped onto him, accepting his kind offer.

"I see you're ready to hear what I'm about to say Falco-san..."

I nodded, "Yes..."

With that, Master Hand started to float up, taking me with him in his palm.

We floated for what seemed like an eternity, finally, he tossed me up hard, and surprisingly, I eas floating!

I looked around at my surroundings, the place seemed very familiar...

Wait...Is this...?!

"The void...!", I muttered in shock, with bits of fear, "No, no, no! I thought I've gotten out of here, these past days ago!"

Master Hand sighed, before looming beside me, "I know this may seem horrifying at first, but you have to knkw why I brought you here."

He floated closer to the ball of light which is now in the center of the void.

In an intant, he snapped his fingers, making the light seperate into smaller glowing balls, before changing it's color.

They circled around me, before changing into different colors.

One yellow...

One green...

And one, blue...

"You see Falco-san...", Master Hand started, "I didn't expect my little puffball friend, Kirby Sakurai, to have survived Galeem's attack."

The glowing lights opened one-by-one, revealing me and my close friends, Lucas and Luigi.

"Because of this thought of mine, by using all the rebelling power I still had within me, I used it to save you and your fellow friends, Lu-chan and Luigi-san..."

The chibi glowing Lucas floated into my own palm, before smiling and giggling cutely and happily.

He sounded so...alive...

And here I am, filled with despair.

Tears started to stream down my feathery face, slowly and quietly, before dripping down to the dark flickering void.

"You and Lu-chan truly care about each other, huh...?"

I looked at Master Hand, and held chibi Lucas into a tight hug, sobbing as if a mother who just reunited with their child.

Master Hand looked at me with a concern "look" (since he's just a floating hand), "You know, I'm just glad you have a kind relationship with Lucas...", he summoned a few more glowing lights, "Unlike me and Crazy-chan, who had an abusive relationship with out father, Galeem...!"

I froze in shock, before looking up at our Hand leader, "Wh-What?!"

He looked away, having "tears" in his palm, before shooking himself off to relieve himself.

"It was a terrible experience for both me and my twin sister, Crazy-chan. And as the older brother, I convince her to flee to this world to create our own peaceful world."

Now knowing about Master Hand's true origins, I couldn't help but feel deep sorrow and more despair.

"I can relate to that...", I said in a sad yet calm manner, "You know, I've always knew that...", I looked at you, the reader, before looking back at Master Hand, "That we, alongside with you and Crazy-sama, are just toys of Kirby's 'father', a kind yet stressed out man, who just wants the best for us, yet others whom aren't part of our world may think otherwise toxic thoughts..."

Master Hand looked at me, before carressing my head gently, "So you do know, do you..."

I nodded...

I continue to talk my part, "This Galeem, he's not just your neglecting father, but is born from all of the toxins and stress coming from Kirby's 'father'...I asumed that with all of his love for his son, Kirby, he was able to set him free...And as for me, Lucas, and Luigi, we were just chosen cause we were Rose's close friends and relatable characters..."

Out of everything from my speech, I just spoken my true words, knowing what I'm saying is true.

Master Hand acknowledged my thoughts, and saw through what I've meant from the speech of reality.

"Falco-san...", he said calmly.

"Deep down within me, I'm just one of the inner hopes and dreams of Rose the Jigglypuff, and I hope to help her again..."

Master Hand nodded calmly, before floating away slowly into the distance in the unnamed.

"We'll talk in your dreams again, Falco-san, but for now, I must leave my spirit to rest, and I hope to meet you and your fellow team once again..."

When he faded away, I slowly snapped back into reality.

I can feel the sound of my own heartbeat...

But all I know is that, light will guide me on my way to the ultimate fight!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. The Melancholy of Isabelle

**Chapter 11: The Melancholy of Isabelle**

**[No.20's POV]**

"Ugh...", I weakly groaned, "What just happened...?"

When I opened my eyes, I saw some of my friends look at me with concern (with the exception of Luigi straight-up glaring at me).

"Falco-kun", Flint questioned, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Oh thank christ!", Luigi said in a slight angry tone, "You're birb brain is finally awake!"

"Lui-"

Luigi looked at James, when he was about to respond to his question, "What..."

James just remained quiet, "Nothing sir...My apologizes..."

He rolled his eyes sighing at the thought of why James was acting so quiet all the time.

"Luigi-san!", Birdon shouted, "That wasn't very nice!"

James looked at my secondary spirit partner with a small nod, as if he meant to say the samd thing to Luigi.

"Whatever...!", Luigi replied in annoyance.

I looked around the room for a brief moment, before realizing something which made my feathers feel stiff.

"Wait! Luigi-kun, where's Lu-chan?"

"Oh?", Luigi looked at me without question, "Your little child is just hanging out in the bar nearby the Heion Town inn. Why you ask?"

From that I jumped up from the bed, before immediately running out of the inn's room to find Lucas.

xXx

**[No.37's POV]**

Earlier after I came back with Isabelle, I asked Luigi if I can go get ice chocolate in the bar.

He allowed me since the bar mostly serves sweet drinks and not strong tasting ones.

Now I was drinking my glass of ice chocolate, feeling a bit sleepy from staying up too late.

Toadette and Driblee were having different smoothies, being strawberry and blueberry respectively, and we just hit it off.

All the tame spirits surrounding us continue doing their jobs like they would normally do.

I played with my drink, by tapping it with a spoon, before sighing at the sight.

Just by thinking about it now, Isabelle was acting extremly nervous around me and my spirit friends.

I just wonder why.

_**knock knock**_

I turned around to where the entrance was.

The door's entrance swung open, revealing a meek Isabelle.

"U-Um...H-Hello again Lucas-kun...!"

I smiled sweetly at my new puppy friend, "Hi Isa-chan!"

**[No.68's POV]**

I quietly approached Lucas along with his spirit partners.

Roll followed me shortly after.

"Hey Lucas-kun!", she happily said, "Thanks for helping us last night!"

Lucas chuckled at Roll, "You're welcome Roll-chan nya!"

The two started chatting happily with one-another, while I was sitting there beside them just watching them talk.

Lucas turned around with a sad kitten look on his face, "You okay Isa-chan?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when he called my name. "O-Oh yeah! I'm fine Lucas-kun!"

In reality, I wasn't okay...

Before I could respond, I heard a loud BANG coming from the entrance.

"Lucas!"

It was that bird Daisy mentioned to me about!

_"Oh puff...!"_

If he sees me with Lucas, then I'm going to be roasted puppy!

"Isabelle?"

I quickly turned around to face Lucas, "Y-Yeah?"

"You feeling alri-?"

I quickly grabbed his arm saying, "I'll explain later!", before quickly running out of the bar, with our spirit friends following us, while avoiding the bird at all costs!

xXx

"Whoa! Isa-chan!", Lucas questioned in confusion, "What's wrong nya? You didn't have to do that you know."

Roll, Toadette, and Driblee went close shortly after to catch up.

"Isa-chan...", Roll asked with deep concern, "What's the matter?"

I shivered in place, as if I became completely paralyzed from my fear of being found out.

My heart started to pick up a faster pace, racing down to not reveal my true intentions!

I didn't dare told anyone else other than Roll, as I only trusted her due to us having the same goal of trying to find our brothers.

Roll sighed deeply and showed a sincere smile, "Lucas and the others won't judge you about your true intentions..."

I looked up at her with a nervous shiver, "Wh-What...?"

Roll nodded, as if signalling me to admit my true feelings and intentions.

"Please Izzy, I promise I won't tell anyone...", Lucas said with a sincere smile.

"Lucas-kun...!"

I was frozen solid from sincerity, I didn't know what to feel anymore.

Ever since I was freed because of Daisy, I blindly followed her until I realized her true intentions...

That's when I broke, after Lucas gave me a comforting and sincere hug...

"Just let out your tears Izzy...~", he said in a kind sincere manner.

From that, I bursted into tears, which felt like a waterfall of despair flowing down deep from my tainted and manipulated heart.

"Oh Lucas!", I whimpered, "I couldn't do it!"

"Do what?", Lucas asked with confusion and sincerity.

"I didn't want to follow her, I didn't want to! B-But I had no choice, cause I will only be sent back to the void!"

His eyes widened in shock, at the same time Roll along with the other spirits joined in the comforting.

"You mean...?"

I nodded fast, making all the tears flow on Lucas slightly, "Y-Yes! Daisy manipulated me along with the other newcomers to do her bidding! She said she got it from "the lord"...I don't know if it was Galeem, but it might be him!"

I just continued crying into Lucas' arms, now feeling all my fears and tears fading away.

Lucas and the others looked down with sorrow, with sincere remorse.

His soft fingers comfort me, as he rubbed my back gently to comfort me, whispering comforting words, telling me that everything is okay.

"I promise to you, that everything will be fine nya..."

I continued to cry for what it seems like a few minutes or so, before wiping away the tears and stopped.

Lucas and the others smiled sincerely and kindly.

"Feel better now Izzy?", Lucas asked.

I smiled a little, and nodded.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
